warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
List of Artifacts and Gadgets
:'the'For a simple, alphabetic list of artifacts, see the artifacts category.th :For a discussion of artifacts in general, see the main article. The following artifacts have been gathered by agents. Most are stored within Warehouse 13. 3D/2D Converting Camera This camera turns people into a black and white 2D version of theirself, and back. Adolphe Chaillet's "Shelby" Bulbs These light bulbs light the Warehouse and never burn out, they were invented 108 years ago. Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat This lab coat temporarily increases biomagnetic attraction, but for every metallic object it attracts and sticks to the wearer, the biomagmetic attraction increases, causing danger over time. Analog Password Cracker This artifact can be used to crack someone's password on a computer. Apollo 11 Moon Rock This moon rock appears to float or levitate. Opening credits Artie's Computer System Unknown origin at this time. Has a steampunk style. Artie refers to it in a later episode as potential scrap parts and then threatens it which causes it to instantly work much better. AutoVac This vacuum appears to have a mind of its own and can follow instructions. Aztec Bloodstone This stone head exhibits the ability to control anyone who allows their blood to come in contact with it. Babylonian Battery This battery was unearthed and lost again in 1952, in Texas. It was implied to possibly be able to fry people. Baylor Dodgeball This dodgeball appears to be very bouncy and gives off an unusual sound when bouncing. It was used for military dexterity and agility training but it multiplies upon contact. It was acquired into the Warehouse after the bludgening deaths of five cadets in 1972. Bell and Howell's Spectroscope Was a hologram projector, but was repurposed by Claudia Donovan into a 3D Imager. Ben Franklin's Lightning Rod Everybody fixates on "the key" but this lightning rod is much better according to Artie. It was a part of Artie's travelling emergency kit, it boosts the energy level of any device it's attached to. Bloody Mary "Shadows have power." An 'urban legend' that Artie confirms the truth of in "Duped." Breathe Underwater This artifact's name appears to be what it does, it looks like a rubber suit of some sort. Claudia Donovan's 3D Imager Made mostly from repurposing Bell and Howell's Spectroscope and stringing together a bunch of Haswells on a Cray XT backbone. It can take two dimensional photographs and convert them into a three dimensional hologram. Claudia Donovan's Supercharged Handcuffs On command, 20,000 volts shoot through these handcuffs to the wearer, only seen used on Artie. Cleopatra's Asp Skin This is a snakeskin from the asp that Queen Cleopatra of Egypt used when she committed suicide. The artifact was retrieved and placed in Warehouse 2 just after Cleopatra's suicide and immediately before the warehouse moved to Rome with the iteration of Warehouse 3. Constantine the Great's Crucifix Nothing is known about this artifact, save that it was acquired during the 3rd iteration of the Warehouse. Durational Spectrometer This artifact shows the afterimages of anyone who has been in the room in the last five hours. It gives a clear enough image to lip read but yet still fuzzy reproduction of people, giving them a ghostly look. Edgar Allan Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook These two artifacts are what is called a bifurcated object, meaning that it's got at least two parts and they are each dependant on the other, when this pen is separated from this notebook, readers of the notebook will find that the book gets under their skin, literally. Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Thing This "thing" was not given much discussion, it was only mentioned that it possibly is able to fry people. Egg of Columbus Not much was said, it just was implied to possibly be able to fry people. Electric Stagecoach Not much was said, Artie just used as a mode of transportation in the Warehouse. Eric Marsden's Unreleased Record When coupled with a room heavy with echoes, this record's recording produces a sound that affects the limbic centers of the brain causing the listener to feel a great deal of love, so much so, that the listener goes into a daze. Erik Kluger's Implosion Grenades These grenades create implosions, which are like explosions, but in reverse. Finger Cymbals These tiny cymbals that are worn between two fingers, produce a sonic wave that can kill or knock people out and shatter glass. Damage to people can be lessened if they cover their ears. Freezing Snowglobe This snowglobe, when shaken, releases a "snow" that seems to freeze what it touches. Goblet of Severan This artifact was designed by a Roman glass blower in 221 for the emperor Elagabalus, who was too incompetant and required this goblet to quiet a room. When a finger runs along the rim of the goblet, a (literally) deafening sonic wave is emitted, causing the listeners to fall in subdue. Gorbhet's Radio Not much was said about this item. It was implied to possibly be able to fry people.Burnout Grow Fingernails Really Fast This artifact's name appears to be what it does, it looks like a set of nail care products. Honjo Masamune This sword was forged with millions of layers of steel, each barely an atom thick, so precisely that light is bent when passing through it. It was made 800 years ago while somehow also being from the Edo Period, which was 400 years ago. Harry Houdini's Wallet Acquired November 3rd, 1926. Has the properties of 'charonic transfer', or the ability to conveyed the souls of the dead. Hear Colors This artifact's name appears to be what it does, it grants the user with a form of synaesthesiae. It was only mentioned, not shown. Ice Flower A 14th century Chinese firework that when lit, causes light pattern that triggers a feedback loop in the optic nerve and mesmerizes the viewer. It lasts for about ten minutes.Implosion Jack the Ripper's Lantern When lighting into a person's eyesight, the viewer goes into a trance and if the lighting is not removed from them in a special way it is allegedly "lights out" for the viewer.Nevermore James Braid's Chair This chair's iron springs absorbed years of powerful hypnotherapy and brain waves, after being ferromagnetized combined with the direct descendant of James Braid's voice, caused people's dreams to come forth. Unlike other artifacts, this one was not stored in the Warehouse, but destroyed by Pete. James MacPherson Even a twisted mind can be an artifact. MacPherson is supposed to be locked for all eternity in Warehouse 13.MacPherson The Jubilee Grand Poker Chip A poker chip that shows the future. Really. Want to bet? Laughter Inducing Bell When rung, listeners will literally laugh themselves to death, causing a cardiac arrest. Lenape Tribe's Cloak This cloak allows its wear to become intangible, to pass through solid objects. Somehow, gravity is not taken into effect when wearing this, yet it is because the wearer can still walk... Lenape Tribe's Elements These Lenape Tribe's Elements when wielded, grant god-like powers.Elements Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass This mirror is shown having Pete playing himself in a game of ping-pong, through it. It is can easily be assumed the mirror is the origin of Lewis' famous works of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. Long Distance Football This football seems to only be used for fun by Artie and Pete, as all it seems to do is, go really far. It either goes all the way around the world, or since it seems to not go in a circle but come right back, goes a long distance, then comes back to where it was thrown. Lucretia Borgia's Comb Comb of Lucrezia Borgia was created by an alchemist. It transmits the mindset of Lucrezia Borgia via the crystals and ionized metal of the comb. It grants the user mind controlling abilities. Marcus Aurelius's Sword This was the sword worn by Roman emperor Marcus Aurelius Antoninus Augustus, lover of Queen Cleopatra. It was obtained during the 3rd iteration of the Warehouse. Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade left|150px This blade that beheaded Marie Antoinette, is replaced and taken in storage in the Warehouse, it's actual reason for this is unknown but it did almost seemingly purposefully behead Pete.Magnetism Mayan Calendar This artifact caused two Warehouse agents to have "their clocks stop." To avoid this from happening again, the question, "Do you have the constant feeling that today is yesterday?" is now asked whenever a potential artifact is around. Nero's Lyre Little is known about this artifact. It was acquired during the 3rd iteration of the Warehouse and is the "fiddle" that most people associate with Roman ruler Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, who is said to have played it during the Great Fire of Rome. Nikola Tesla's Stunner Nikola created this as an alternative to bullets, it makes someone fall unconscious, as well as erasing their short term memory. Original Leena's Bed and Breakfast's Painting This "clingy house" appears to want to keep its occupants inside, it seems as though this painting was in the original Leena's Bed and Breakfast but due to it becoming an artifact and not being able to be moved, the current Warehouse was built around it to house it. The painting is of the room it is in, whatever is done to it happens to the room and the same for the room to it. Pandora's Box Stored in Aisle 989-B of the Warehouse. Empty, of course. Painite The Warehouse was built with painite to enforce banishments of the Warehouse, when someone gets banished they get permanently injected with a substance that reacts violently within proximity of painite. If a person injected with this substance enters the Warehouse, the substance reacting with the painite causes their blood to turn acidic and immediately eat through their veins. Phasable Ping-Pong Ball Much about this ball is unknown, but it does seem to have the ability to phase unhindered straight through a thick sheet of glass yet bounce as normal against a ping-pong paddle and table. Philo Farnsworth's Communications Device This seemingly two-way communication device is one of the Warehouse Gatherers' handy field tools as they can call back to Artie with at the touch of a button. the Phoenix This pendant allows the wielder to be unharmed by any flame, but it causes several of those nearby to die. For every life the Phoenix saves, others will be lost, but those who have ever touched the Phoenix will not be killed. Prehistoric Plant Pollen This pollen turned a woman into a completely unaware sexually rapacious sleepwalker.Resonance Rheticus' Compass Was used in his long lost teleportation experiments. Has a set of rules engraved on the sides of the box and in a secret compartment under the box. If all the rules are not followed precisely, the user will be trapped in space and time until the rule is properly followed. Rheticus' other artifacts Unlike his compass, these artifacts seem to be useless, or so Artie labels them as. Regardless of their apparent uselessness, Pete found a use in them as they helped him find missing instructions for Rheticus' teleportation experiemtns.Claudia Riverton Maximum Security Prison and Quartz Cross The Riverton Maximum Security Prison was built from indigenous materials, which just so happened to be quartz. Quartz causes hallucinogenic effects, and in this case it caused the viewer to believe someone that they feel who had died because of them was back, and blaming them. Electrical storms increased this artifact's power, but a large quartz cross creates a converse effect of piezoelectricity when correctly placed and cancels out the effect. Spine of the Saracen This spinal attaching AI lobster-like mechanical device, attaches itself to any nearby human and increases the human's natural electrical impulses and heightens and redirects it while jacking up the host's adrenaline and testosterone. Sticky String As with most sticky string, this is in a spray canister, but unlike most sticky string this appears to be extremely sticky. It kind of smells like chicken and appears to have a mind of its own. Summon Locusts This artifact's name appears to be what it does, it looks like a whistle.Breakdown Studio 54 Disco Ball A disco ball that seems to try to keep Disco alive.Duped Sylvia Plath's Typewriter This artifact is stored in the Dark Vault and has a circle below it indicating where you should not stand or it can reach out and affect you. Object drains nearby person(s) of energy and will to live.Breakdown Thomas Edison's Free Fuel Mode of Transport This mode of transport, requires two humans to touch its handrail to power its systems, it was built by Thomas Edison to prove to Ford it could be done, but Ford turned it down because oil damaged his engines quick and thus was profitable. Training Flight 22 This was found in the Bermuda Triangle, but it keeps trying to take it back. A possible reference for Flight 19. The plane has multiple bumps and tear marks all over it giving the impression that the Triangle literally tries to take back the artifact. Tuning Fork This tuning fork repairs deafness, causing the person this artifact is used upon to regain their hearing. There appears to be a safety measure involved when used that requires the person to have their eyes closed when it is used upon. This artifact is a part of Artie's travelling emergency kit. Tycho Brahe's Prosthetic Nose Called his, "Snot Pocket" by Claudia Donovan, is currently snagged, bagged, and tagged in the Warehouse. Ulysses S. Grant's Statue This artifact's purpose is unknown. It is stored in the same area that Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass was stored prior to being moved to the Dark Vault and can be seen behind Pete's image while he is playing ping pong with himself. Unknown Rocking Chair A rocking chair stored near the Honjo Masamune that rocks even when no one is sitting in it.Implosion Venus de Milo's Arms The arms of a famous armless statue.Regrets Wish Granting Kettle This kettle grants wishes, but for any impossible wish all it does is produce a ferret. No one knows why a ferret though.Pilot References *